Can there be love? Or even trust?
by Ashley Terror
Summary: What if Edward had been in love with Rosalie? What if Alice had had a vision of Emmett dying? What if Esme had been sent to find Jasper for Carlisle? What if he fell in love with Bella? Full sum inside,and history of charachters. Way betta than it sounds!
1. Extended Summary

**Full summary.**

**This is a pair switcher story.**

**My pairs are different and unique.**

**Jasper/Bella**

**Alice/Emmett**

**Edward/Rosalie.**

**Odd, right?**

**Well, here's the full summary.**

**Review and the first chapter will come up faster!**

**Tell me if it's worth a shot to write, if you love the idea, or if I shouldn't even try.**

What if Edward had been in love with Rosalie? What if Alice had had a vision of Emmett dying? What if Carlisle had found Jasper himself while he was hunting? What if he fell in love with Bella? EmxA RxE BxJ

Emmett was born a few years before S.M. intended so Alice doesn't have to wait forever for him. Same story though, gets attacked by a bear and Alice finds him and carries out her vision by taking him to Carlisle and having him change Emmett.

Alice has the same same story, but her vision of Jasper was instead of Emmett being attacked by a bear and her taking him to Carlisle.

Edward and Rosalie same, only Edward didn't hate her he loved her.

Jasper has the same only when he was hunting in Seattle Esme came and found him, saying she would take him to a better life with her husband and kids.

-Jasper's summary-

**Jasper**Hale is a lonely vampire, trapped and alone in his old memories. When he meets a girl named Isabella Swan, could his life really change for the better? Could this beautiful, mysterious, sweet scented human really be good for him?

-Bella's summary

Isabella Swan is the child of Rene and Charlie, and moves away from her mother and her abusive new husband back to Forks when she has had enough of Phil. Before she leaves, she turns to drugs to ease the pain. Can she learn to trust again? Can such a broken human really fall in love?

**Review and tell me if this would be a good story or not, and why!**

**If like, 5 people tel me it would be good then I'll do it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Recap of Jasper and Bella's histories.**

-Jasper's summary-

**Jasper Hale** is a lonely vampire, trapped and alone in his old memories. When he meets a girl named Isabella Swan, could his life really change for the better? Could this beautiful, mysterious, sweet scented human really be good for him?

-Bella's summary

**Isabella Swan** is the child of Renee and Charlie, and moves away from her mother and her abusive new husband back to Forks when she has had enough of Phil. Before she leaves, she turns to drugs to ease the pain. Can she learn to trust again? Can such a broken human really fall in love?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's point of view.**

"Drugs? Very funny Rob." I pushed him playfully. "It would help. It would make that bruise hurt a lot less." he refereed to the newest sign of Phil's abuse on my leg.

"You need to tell someone, Bells." Rob was my best friend, had been since I could remember. We loved each other a lot, but didn't want to date. It would complicate things.

"Didn't you say your dad was a cop?" He asked. "Yeah. Exactly why I can't take drugs." I told him. "When will you ever see him?"

"I don't know. But all I know is I know what's good for you Bella. Think about it." He looked at me, sighing. "Phil's here, I have to go. I'm spending the night tonight, though."

"Bye Rob." I opened the window, wincing when I took at step. Her looked at my thigh. "What did you say he hit you with?" he asked softly, running his finger across it.

"I'm not sure. It was late and dark." I sighed. "If he hurts you again this bad I swear I'll kill him." He says that every time. "No, you won't, because when I turn 18 who will I live with?"

"True. Turn 17 and we'll talk about it." He grinned and jumped out. I sighed and turned to the bed. It was unmade and you could still see where we ha been sitting.

My room was a wreck, I had to clean the whole house yesterday so I didn't have a chance to clean it. If only I had finished cleaning the second living room, I wouldn't be limping.

One year, one month, and 13 days is all I have left of this. Until I turn 18. _Now all you have to do is turn 17_. Robs voice teased in my head.

"Bella! If your room isn't clean I swear I'll...." Phil screamed. Shit. Don't respond. I looked out the window. "Jump!" Rob called softly.

Running was something I never did. Running was what I was doing. I jumped, not even thinking about the fact I was wearing really short athletic shorts and a old T-shirt, with no shoes.

"Run." he grabbed my hand and we ran. He had to keep his arm around my waist instead of on my hand because I was too clumsy to run. "Here."

I had never been to his house or met his parents, he had only been in my room and the connected bathroom. "My house. No ones home. My mom is at her second job and my dad's probably is jail." I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. My mom will be looking for me." he grinned.

"Does she know me?" I thought about it. "No." he opened the door. "Good. Stay here with me. Call Renee's cell later and say you're spending the weekend at a friends."

"She won't like it. And it will be hell when I get home. But alright." My leg was throbbing from the running, the bruise taking over the front of the top part of my thigh killing me.

"Ow." I muttered as he led my to the couch. "I think it got bigger." Which was the truth, after I looked over it.

"I'm sorry. You should spend the next month and a half with me."

"Ha Ha."

"I'm serious." he took my face in his hands. "I don't want you to stay there. Either you stay here or I stay with you and kick Phil's ass every time he tries to hit you."

"He's bigger than you. You're barely 17 and he's 35. I don't want you to get hurt." he sighed and patted my good leg. "Don't move."

He came back with a little metal box. "What's that?" I asked curiously. "Pain killer. You need it so don't complain."

I didn't. Whether I would tell him or not, my leg was killing me. "Do you have a coke?" He ran to the kitchen and came back with a cup. "No cans." he shrugged.

After I took it I lay ed back on him and closed my eyes, willing the tears back. "Do you have a phone on you? If not don't move." I whispered. He laughed.

"Here." I flipped it open and dialed mom's number. "Hello?"

"Mom? I'm staying with a friend for a few weeks." I told her, not caring what she said. "What?! Why?"

"I'm sick of Phil hitting me. I can barely walk! I don't care that you love him enough to deal with it. I hate him. Don't call this number, it isn't mine." I hung up and gave him the phone, closing my eyes to stop the tears.

"Come on." he pulled my up. "This couch isn't comfortable." he led me to a room, presumably his, and he fell down on the bed, beckoning me over. I lay ed down beside and closed my eyes.

"We can go back tonight and get clothes. For now, sleep Isabella Marie." he was the only one who calls me Isabella Marie and gets away with it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's point of view**

I wondered how long it would take for that particular ceiling tile to fall in. It looked plenty wet. Maybe it would fall and the stupid people of Forks high would let school out early.

The lunch bell rang and I jumped up too quickly. "Jasper." Edward warned. Rosalie walked over and grabbed his hand. I pretended to gag and walked away.

I hadn't hunted in a while, and the girl across from me in Spanish smelled really good today. I ditched last period and went home, not in the mood for more torture.

"Your home early." Esme said as I walked in. "Need to hunt. Can't take it at school." I replied. I walked up to my room, the only one with no bed in the house.

Edward got me some new Cd's on his last shopping trip with Rosalie and Alice. Some rock Cd's. I laughed and put one in, falling onto the couch by the bay window.

_Why do we live just to die_

_Why do we try just to die_

_Life is a pointless virtue_

_One with an unchangeable ending_

_Why do we live just to die_

_Why do we try just to die_

I laughed and turned it off. "Esme! I'm going hunting." I lepta out the bay window and started running.

Some days I wonder what I'm running from. Some days I have and answer.

Some days I wonder if I'm not running away, but running to.

I hunted slowly, and as I hunted I thought, as I usually do when I hunt alone.

I wonder how Maria is. I wonder if she's alive. I've been away from here for more than fifty years now. That's long enough for a female vampire with no strong males around.

Peter and Charlotte seemed to be doing good,since I spoke to them 15 years ago. Carlisle suggests I don't speak with my old friends to much, seeing as how hard it already is stick to this diet.

It was growing light so I ran home, hoping Emmett was doing something. "Jasper!" Alice ran out and tackled me before I was at the steps.

"Jasper!" she repeated. "I'm so happy for you! I just hope you choose right.."

"What is your mentally insane mind seeing now?" I laugh and push her off of me.

"I saw a very _happy_ Jasper with a girl by his side." she breathed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I update today, because I got six reviews, and one so long I counted it as two.**

**Review! Chapters aren't free you know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Recap of Jasper and Bella's histories.**

-Jasper's summary-

**Jasper Hale** is a lonely vampire, trapped and alone in his old memories. When he meets a girl named Isabella Swan, could his life really change for the better? Could this beautiful, mysterious, sweet scented human really be good for him?

-Bella's summary

**Isabella Swan** is the child of Renee and Charlie, and moves away from her mother and her abusive new husband back to Forks when she has had enough of Phil. Before she leaves, she turns to drugs to ease the pain. Can she learn to trust again? Can such a broken human really fall in love?

**Bella's point of view**

"Shut up Rob!" I hissed and laughed. He had pushed me up through the window and laughed when my shorts slid down.

I grabbed a duffel bag and headed to my dresser, grabbing socks and underwear in one swing of my arm. Rob walked over and got some  
clothes out of my closet.

"Here's shirts. I'll get jeans while you get P.J.s and shoes, Kay?"

"Yeah." I grabbed shorts and through them in, then some P.J. shorts. Shoes....... are downstairs.

"Rob! Rob!" I called quietly.

"What?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"My shoes, my good ones, are by the front door." I sighed.

"Be right back."

He left before I could protest. Rob came back in after a minute or two of me pacing the floor. "Relax. Breathe. Move."

"Sorry. You get them?" he asked.

"Yeah, and guess what was next to them?" He grinned, playing the stupid little game where you actually had to guess.

"I don't know! What?" He held up an envelope.

"Open it. It's for you, from Renee." He squeezed my hand and gave me the envelope.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you've taken this lie of yours about Phil hitting you and made it seem real. Phil would never. So when you're done playing the teenage runaway game, come home._

_I've listed Charlies number below. We think it would be good for you to start over new at the beginning of the school year. I know you are a good kid,  
but you made a bad choice lying like that._

_-Renee._

"Bitch." I muttered when I finished the note.

"What?" He laughed. I didn't cuss to much, so it was strange when I did. He took the note.

"I agree." he said when he finished he note.

"I knew you would. Lets go."I swung the back pack over my shoulders and he grabbed the duffel bag.

"I want to try something before we go." he grabbed my arm and turned me around. His face was dead serious. "Do you love me, Bella?"

The question caught me so off guard I forgot how to breath. So I nodded.

"Really?" he exhaled. "I love you, really I I thought you only liked me as a friend so........."

"So you suffered in silence." I whispered. He nodded.

"Bella, I wanted to know this because I think it's better you live with Charlie. Not that I want you to, but it would be better. I don't have the money to support me and you."

"Do....you....want....me?" I choked.

"Yes! More than anything in the world! But I want you to be safe and happy." he sighed.

"You are my safe... and my happy. I feel empty with out you, I always have." I confessed.

"Are you sure?" he said, still undecided.

"Positive." the word barely made it out of my mouth before his lips were on mine.

"Live with me." he breathed. "Permanently."

"Yes." I said, catching my breath. He grabbed the bag and jumped out the window. I dropped the bag down and jumped into his waiting arms.

He laughed. "What?" I demanded.

"Still wearing the shorts. Loose shorts." he laughed again. I rolled my eyes. We walked in silence to his house, _our_house now. I noticed for the first time the way our hands were now. His hand was around mine more than normal, more protectively. My fingers were woven around his. Usually mine just sat in his while he pulled me along. This was more..... loving.

"We're home." he said, and it really felt like it.

**Jasper's point of view**

"Who?"

"Isabella Swan."

"A _human_?" I hissed.

"Yep." she said lightly.

"And you're not worried?" I blinked. Usually she was the worst about telling me to stay away from humans.

"Nope. You're stronger than you think, you've proved that."

"But I almost killed this girl today!" I sputtered.

"Did you?" she demanded, though she knew the answer.

"No. I ran away like a-"

"Good Cullen." she said. "End of discussion, Jasper."

"How do you know I'll like her?"

"How could you not? She is the perfect human... except.. oh never mind." she walked away, leaving me on the ground in the front yard.

How could I love a human? How could I be around a human? Alice was insane.

Wasn't she?

**Review, and you get to tackle Jasper**

**(:**


End file.
